tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tadashi Hisakawa
Tadashi Hisakawa is a Ghoul currently employed at Anteiku. He grew up in the 11th ward, before moving to the 20th ward then back to the 11th for 2 years. He has spent most of his life homeless. Appearance Tadashi has short uncombed black hair that reaches his neck, pale skin and green eyes. His eyes tend to have black circles under them from lack of sleep and are usually only half open, giving them a narrow appearance similar to a dead fish. Despite his fucked up eyes he has a friendly and cheerful demeanor, usually grinning and keeping an energetic appearance. He prefers to wear jackets or vests, but he generally just wears whatever he can. His mask looks is a bright red lobster mask, with two short antennae coming out near the mouth. His kagune is a Koukaku in the shape a crustacean's leg, pointed at the end and with two joints where it bends. He carries a white bandanna with the Kanji for white on the inside, and he frequently wraps it around his forehead with the two ends hanging out the back. Personality Tadashi has an upbeat personality but a pessimistic view of the world. He prefers to make jokes and act cheerful rather than act serious, unless the situation at hand demands it. He has a sense of honor that he follows in combat, refusing to kill an injured person or someone at a disadvantage. He sees all living things as equals, whether their humans or ghouls, and prefers to end fights without anyone dying if possible. Tadashi's father was a kakuja who killed hundreds amounts of human and ghouls, including Tadashi's mother. Tadashi left his home in the ward at a young age, only to come back later for revenge. After exiling himself back into the 11th ward Tadashi's only emotion became an almost insatiable lust for revenge, taking priority over everything else. After 2 years Tadashi gave an anonymous tip to the CCG leading to a raid where his father died. Tadashi has seen himself as a traitor ever since then, and tries to hide what he did out of shame. After returning from the 11th ward he developed a more compliant personality, going wherever he feels like with no real goal or purpose. He despises his own Kagune due to it's similarities to his father's, and uses it as little as possible, instead relying on consecutive CQC in most situations. Tadashi has an abnormally low sense of self preservation, partially due to his feelings of guilt towards his past. He doesn't care much about what will happen to him, instead prioritizing his loyalty towards whoever he's with. Tadashi tries to act friendly and helpful towards everyone he meets, human or ghoul. The only ones he dislikes are ghouls with Kakuja, mainly due to the trauma from his memories of his father having one. He tends to be empathetic towards other peoples problems, trying to help whenever he can. Despite his good nature he still feels enjoyment whenever he's in combat, considering it the only thing he's good for. Despite his distaste for killing he enjoys fighting itself and the adrenaline rush that comes with it. Although he enjoys combat itself he refuses to kill unless its absolutely necessary. He dislikes Winter due to the memories of it being when he was forced out of his home. Although he doesn't seem like it due to his constant jokes and upbeat attitude, Tadashi is constantly exhausted and filled with remorse for everything that happened while he was the 11th ward. Relationsips Akane Hayashi Tadashi grew up with Akane and sees her as his sister, although they're not related by blood. After Tadashi's mother died he met Akane and moved in with her, and due to both of them losing family they got along and lived together for a few years. Tadashi only recently met her again after having lived in the 11th ward for two years while tracking down his father. He considers Akane the only person who understands his situation, due to both of them killing a family member, and trusts her more than any other ghoul. Nikki Futago Although he doesn't show it much, Tadashi has a lot of respect for Nikki and the rest of Anteiku. Nikki is one of the only ones he's told his past to, and he's grateful for having been given a place to live. Tadashi is completely loyal to Anteiku and usually refers to Nikki as "Boss". He's currently unaware that Nikki has a kakuja. Juha Weirwight Juha was Tadashi's first customer when he started working at Anteiku, and despite the man's unusual manner Tadashi showed genuine interest in Juha's work. He accepted Juha's offer to be a test subject only to be declined by Juha immediately after. Aihara Takahiro Tadashi met Aihara during the Corpse Collecting operation, when him and his partners Xeno Akizaki and Zhao Sun caught Aihara and Conklin taking a suicide victim's corpse. Tadashi's two comrades pursued Jack while Tadashi stayed behind to distract Aihara, which led to a fight between the two. Tadashi began to come out on top in the fight, even offering human meat for Aihara to heal. Eventually Tadashi convinced Aihara to join Anteiku in exchange for allowing Jack to take the corpse. Although he's not sure what to think of him personally, Tadashi has a sense of respect for Aihara's abilities he showed during their fight. He believes he would have won if the fight continued, but he's glad it ended when it did before anyone was killed. Powers and Abilities Tadashi's hatred of his Kagune tends to put him at a disadvantage, as he usually focuses on hand to hand rather than using his Kagune. All his hand to hand abilities were self taught, but he's become skilled enough to defend himself if he has to. If he's forced to use his Kagune he focuses on getting close to his opponent before trying to stab them with it, or use it to block attacks. He's a jack of all trades in his abilities, not showing proficiency in any one skill but instead being average at everything. Tadashi prefers to use his kagune for defense when he uses it, or using the blunt edges out of fear of accidentally killing his opponent. Due to the two years he spent trackin his father and gathering information he's become skilled at tracking other ghouls and keeping himself concealed. Development Arcs: Arc: Corpse Collector Arc signup: Corpse Collector RP: New employees One-shots: A cold winter day (flashback) A new home An unfamiliar city A reunion Category:Characters Category:Ghouls